


plastic rings (for a quarter a piece)

by vindice



Series: Fur and Feathers [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fanboying, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I’ll make up for it later, M/M, Marvel References, Miraculous AU, Off-Screen Bonding, Off-Screen Saving the City, Sibling Love, Sorry there’s too little Amane in here, Vines, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: A peak into Ryou’s life, through his phone messages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_of_Masi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_of_Masi/gifts).



> I heard one of my favorite persons ever wasn’t feeling so well :( so I decided to post this early! Lulu, I hope you’re having a better time!
> 
> Oof. This got out of hand huh. 
> 
> Long lines are time skips, short lines imply the same day or within the following 24hrs from the last message, and wavy lines mean various conversations are happening simultaneously.

DISCORD now

Mr. Brightside

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 6:43 PM

Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai-

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 6:45 PM

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surundaaa

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 6:45 PM

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai!!

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 6:46 PM

Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yooo

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 6:46 PM

you’re the best

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 6:46 PM

Thanks, I try

Now go back to finish the exercises before Seto throws his eraser at us for being in our phones

There’s still half hour left of this study session

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 6:47 PM

LOL

 

* * *

 

MESSAGES 2m ago

Kaasan

TODAY

7:00 AM

**Kaasan**

Hi honey! I hope you have a wonderful day today.

I left your breakfast and a note on the table, for when you and your siblings get hungry

 

**Me**

Thanks mom! Be careful and have a nice day at work!!

 

**Kaasan**

Get some more sleep okay?

 

**Me**

Okay!

 

**Kaasan**

See you later

♡

 

**Me**

♡

 

* * *

 

**we’re more like lovers**

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 2:43 AM

What is love

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 2:43 AM

baby don’t hurt me

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:07 AM

100+ messages. Don’t you have anything better to do?

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:08 AM

Like??

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:15 AM

Sleep, for instance? Like decent people?

Not that any of you would know about any of that.

_sighingbewd.png_

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 3:18 AM

I won’t point out the fact that a) it’s Sunday and b) you, as well, are awake at this ungodly hour for a second to say

GUYS ARE YOU SEEING THIS

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:19 AM

I DIDN’T KNOW YOUR PHONE HAD EMOJIS

_I DIDN’T KNOW YOUR PHONE HAD BEWD EMOJIS_

I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW _BEWD EMOJIS_ _EXISTED_

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 3:19 AM

Ryuuji all kaibaphones have emojis

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:19 AM

WELL HOW DO I KNOW HE DIDN’T DISABLE HIS

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 3:21 AM

SETO!

Who did them!!

Leaving aside that I don’t even know why I’m surprised when it comes to _you_ , they are so pretty

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 3:21 AM

I love the colors!

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:26 AM

Thanks

I designed them and Mokuba set them up on the server.

You guys also have them

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 3:29 AM

No way!!!

 _happybewd_. _png_

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:31 AM

OMGGG

LOOK AT ALL THOSE CHICKENS

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:37 AM

_unimpressedbewd.png_

Blocked.

 

~

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 3:38 AM

The fact that he made an unimpressed blue eyes white dragon emoji has me on tears

 

 **Atlas** Today at 3:38 AM

I bet he made it with Otogi in mind *eyes emoji*

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 3:38 AM

LOL you read my mind

 

* * *

 

SNAPCHAT

TODAY

**RYOU**

**｜** Ryuuji just drank soap by mistake

**SETO**

｜Oh my fucking god Ryou

｜I’m in the middle of a meeting

**RYOU**

｜HAHAHAHAHA

｜Sorry

**SETO**

｜Someone’s going to have an aneurysm if I laugh.

｜You’re telling me what happened later at lunch

**RYOU**

｜Of course I will

**SETO**

｜I’m pretty sure it was something stupid, knowing him

**RYOU**

｜｡ﾟ(>u<)ﾟ｡

 

* * *

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 4:56 AM

Stephen loves and cherishes Tony so much and vice versa

I’m sobbing

Is this how you feel about Peter and Wade?

Ryiu

Ryou

Ryou answer m e

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:05 AM

Welcome to my world, brother dear

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:05 AM

I have a whole new level of respect for you

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:05 AM

I told you not to read the fic rec until it was morning

I knew you were gonna cry

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:06 AM

How do you cope

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:06 AM

Coping? I don’t know her

I read more angst

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:06 AM

H olyf ucj

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

7:10 PM

**Me**

༄

 

**Ryuu**

Where????

 

**Me**

Side alley

 

**Ryuu**

Wtf

What is that supposed to be

A bumblebee??

Oh my god it is a bumblebee

Those are supposed to be the friendliest!!

 

* * *

 

TUMBLR 1m ago

_icydroplets sent you a message: did you know there’s gonna…_

 

**icydroplets**

did you know there’s gonna be an arts and crafts day at the park next Wednesday?

We should totally go

Maybe Ladybug and Lazuli Feather will show up, who knows

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

omggg

What time?

 

**icydroplets**

*softly* yesss. I knew I could count on you

10 am

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

Do we need to bring something?

Are you going to make an harpy lady? (*⁰▿⁰* )

 

**icydroplets**

Ofc I will, who do you take me for

Nope! Well, only if you want to. I heard there’s going to be good materials this time~ and city hall’s providing food and drinks.

Whatcha gonna do?

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

OHHHH

Miko-chan’s mom is running for mayor right? I was considering if telling Amane-chan and Mokuba but that settles it then

Ahhh!!!!!! There’s too much I want to do. If I try to make a diorama on live time again they’re going to kick me out for real this time, though

 

**icydroplets**

To be fair, last year was a charity event. You kind of made those little kids anxious. Even I usually am intimidated by your creativity

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

(ㆀ˘･з･˘)

 

**icydroplets**

You could make a 3D Wade or Peter (´∀｀=)

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

Bold of you to assume I haven’t done one of them together already

 

**icydroplets**

Noir then!

So you can start your own spiderverse

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**icydroplets**

I know, I know. You’re welcome buddy

 

* * *

 

Maman

TODAY

7:41 AM

**Maman**

Hi honey! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to eat breakfast all of us together, but I was already running late. I promise I’ll be home early to eat and see a movie, ok? I already talked to Mom. I also sent this message to your siblings, so don’t make any plans, alright? Love you!!

 

**Me**

Awww, you didn’t have to worry! I know the museum’s been a little hectic with the incoming exposition, but it’s really sweet of you to tell us! Ok, I won’t. Love you too!

 

* * *

 

TODAY

**RYUUJI**

｜ **☆** _video opened_

**RYOU**

**｜** Is there a reason why you’re sending me a video of yourself shoving cheese fingers down your throat at this unholy hour

｜You’re going to be sick

｜ _Wait_

_Ryou replayed a Snapchat!_

**RYOU**

**｜** What are you doing _in Seto’s kitchen_

 

_~_

 

**RYOU**

｜Why didn’t you tell me you were back??

｜???!!!!!

**SETO**

_Seto is typing..._

 

~

 

**RYUUJI**

**｜** Isono was driving by when I was closing the shop. He was going to pick up Mokuba from a friend’s and offered me a lift

**RYOU**

**｜** _Closing_ the shop. Approximately when was this?

 

~

 

**SETO**

｜I literally just put down my suitcase. Why is everyone so intent on attacking me before I even set foot on my own house?

｜None of you deserve me

 

~

 

**RYUUJI**

**｜** uhhhh

 **｜** ’round seven?

**RYOU**

**｜** Around

｜7

｜Ryuuji. That was five hours ago

 

~

 

**RYOU**

｜lmao ok Mr. Drama Queen

｜High and Mighty

｜Forgive the sins of this lowly mortal

**SETO**

｜You’re such a dork.

**RYOU**

｜You love me ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 

~

 

**RYUUJI**

｜Time sure flies fast!

_Received_

 

* * *

 

Mane

TODAY

11:04 AM

**Mane**

You don’t have to pick me up after school

 

**Me**

Why?

 

**Mane**

We have a project and Miko-chan’s brother is taking us to the library

 

**Me**

Did you tell mom?

 

**Mane**

Yep

 

**Me**

Be careful, okay?

 

**Mane**

Yes Onii-chan~ you too

 

**Me**

If anything happens don’t hesitate to call me, and if I don’t answer call Mokuba okay? He’ll make sure either Ryuuji or me receives the message

 

**Mane**

I know, don’t worry

Love you!

 

**Me**

Me too A-chan

 

* * *

 

TODAY

**MAI**

**｜☆** _video opened_

**RYOU**

｜HAHAHAHA

｜Your laughter makes it even funnier

**MAI**

｜You’d have laughed like that if you had seen that idiot get slapped by a zucchini while it was happening

**RYOU**

｜LOL you’re probably right

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

4:29 PM 

**Me**

༄

 

**Ryuu**

I’ll come up with something to tell mom

Be careful

 

_—_

 

5:36 PM

**Me**

We’re done. Omw home

Thank you Ryuu

 

* * *

 

**we’re more like lovers**

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 2:46 PM

Do you have any idea how many children die in fridges and freezers???

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 2:47 PM

_Not enough_

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 2:47 PM

It’s why trash men hammer in the doors

SETO NO

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 2:47 PM

omfg

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 2:47 PM

Lots of dryer accidents too

LMAO SETO

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 2:48 PM

What?

Society isn’t aware of the threat fridges make.

That needs to change.

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 2:48 PM

_Ohhh_

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 2:49 PM

_Ohhh x2_

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 2:49 PM

idk Seto

People need to use them for other things

Like, say, store food

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 2:51 PM

I know. I use it to conserve your dumb macaroons and most of Ryou’s stress baking at three in the goddamn morning

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 2:52 PM

HEY

I don’t see you complaining when you are _eating_ my dumb stress baking at three in the goddamn morning

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 2:52 PM

OOF

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

10:02 PM

**Ryuu**

Are you at home?

 

**Me**

Just got out of the shower

Came back early ‘cause of the rain

 

**Ryuu**

I can see that

You wouldn’t have answered if you were still wearing your suit lol

 

**Me**

Haha you’re right

 

**Ryuu**

Anything happen today?

 

**Me**

You could say I found some people...littering~

 

**Ryuu**

Ohhh mymy

What did you do?

 

**Me**

I was gonna ask them nicely to pick up their trash

 

**Ryuu**

Yeah suuure

What happened then?

 

**Me**

So I’m sittin’ there

 

**Ryuu**

BBQ sauce on yo’ titties…

 

**Me**

This is why you’re my favorite brother

 

**Ryuu**

I’m your only brother you ungrateful brat

 

**Me**

ANYWAYS

So I was there, about to ask them nicely to give back the purse

 

**Ryuu**

I thought we were talking about “littering”?

 

**Me**

Oh fuck, yeah wtf

 

**Ryuu**

???

 

**Me**

I mixed up the anecdotes okay

I’m a sleep deprived high school kid

leave me alone

 

**Ryuu**

HAHAHAHAHA

 

**Me**

Shut up

Okay so I just noticed that for what happened today I need to actually talk to you face to face. When are you getting home?

 

**Ryuu**

Oh about that

I’m sleeping at Seto’s tonight

it’s pouring outside

 

**Me**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Ryuu**

KJHGFDS

You’re the worst

 

**Me**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Ryuu**

Shut up you nerd

What happened tho?

 

**Me**

I met someone for whom I don’t have an opinion yet,

Let’s just say he’s...a sly fox. And you’re a good judge of character

 

**Ryuu**

Oh

OK

tomorrow is Saturday

Meet up at burger world?

 

**Me**

Oh, that sounds nice! Yes, I’d like that

 

**Ryuu**

Thought so. It’s been a while since we hung out together outside home

 

**Me**

Yeah, we haven’t really have some sibling bonding for awhile now since you’re always daydreaming about Seto ://

 

**Ryuu**

Oh my gosh I take it back I don’t wanna spend any time with you. I hope you choke in your sleep

Goodnight dipshit, don’t stay up too late making dioramas

 

**Me**

Hahaha love you too, asshole


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there’s best friends, humor, emotional hurt comfort, some more humor, fluff, even more emotional hurt comfort, a glimpse into our newest addition, venting, and more best friends.

TODAY

**RYOU**

｜How was work?

**SETO**

｜Busy. But at least I got that meeting out of the way

**RYOU**

｜Thought so,,, oh! the one with the Sicilian representatives?

**SETO**

｜Yeah, that’s the one

**RYOU**

｜!!!

｜How did it go?

**SETO**

｜Idiotic people. Nothing new. But the staff at the hotel we met up at weren’t as incompetent, I guess

**RYOU**

｜Ohooo

｜that’s such a compliment, coming from you. Want to tell me about it?

**SETO**

｜lol

｜Yeah come to my office with some Thai food. I’m craving something spicy

**RYOU**

｜DID YOU JUST LOLED AT ME

**SETO**

｜That is grammatically incorrect in so many levels

**RYOU**

**｜** Kami, you’re such a nerd

**SETO**

｜Shut up and get me a coffee too.

**RYOU**

｜So bossy smh

 

* * *

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 4:15 AM

Heyyy that teriyaki is mine!

HAHAHAHAHA

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 4:20 AM

YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE

Stop laughing you fuckerrrr, you scared me

What kinda dumbass even texts what they’re screaming out loud

You’re literally on the other side of the room

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 4:22 AM

Why are you replying back then ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

12:12 PM

**Ryuu**

Where are you

 

**Me**

In line getting you guys a coffee

Heard KC hosted the city council meeting

Everything ok?

 

**Ryuu**

Um. Not actually

I don’t wanna be here right now

 

**Me**

Meet me @ gift shop down the street?

So you get out of there. I’ll pick u up

We’ll get a bite before Mane’s recital

 

**Ryuu**

Thank you

 

~

 

TODAY

**RYOU**

｜:)

**SETO**

**｜** What did I do?

_Received_

 

* * *

**mrbrightdice sent a post**  “video proof that every creature is dogs”

RYOU LOOK AT THIS THIS IS SO CUTE

MOKUBA SENT IT TO AMANE

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

OH MY GOD

THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I’VE SEEN ALL DAY

**mrbrightdice**

IKR?! They are adorable

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

Look how excited they seem!

“DO YOU NEED US TO HELP YOU?!”

**mrbrightdice**

EVERY TIME THEY DO THAT LITTLE SCOOT?? SO PURE

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

B l e s s

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

1:01 PM

**Me**

༄

 

**Ryuu**

Careful

 

—

 

5:27 PM

**Me**

༄

 

**Ryuu**

Again?????

 

**Me**

That’s literally what I said

 

**Ryuu**

Be careful

 

* * *

 

 **☆ Amane ☆** Today at 10:10 AM

Ry, I saw your note!!!

Can you get me a chocolate from the store?

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 10:11 AM

Sure!!

Apollo?

 

 **☆ Amane ☆** Today at 10:11 AM

Yessss. Strawberry please!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 10:13 AM

Okay!

 

 **☆ Amane ☆** Today at 10:15 AM

Thank you!! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)و

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 10:16 AM

<3

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

8:44 PM

**Ryuu**

I saw the news

Be careful

 

—

 

8:49 PM

**Ryuu**

RYOU

 

—

 

8:59 PM

**Ryuu**

I’m going to fucking kill you when you wake up

 

—

 

10:31 AM

**Me**

I know I already said this, but I’m really sorry I worried you. I wasn’t trying to be reckless, I swear, but then the akuma pinpointed Amane and I just.

 

**Ryuu**

I know

It’s okay. I know. I feel the same way

Try to be more careful, please?

 

**Me**

I promise I’ll try my best

 

**Ryuu**

That’s all I can ask of you. I know you love this city and you love us even more. I’m not going to be an hypocrite when I’d do the same for any of you

 

**Me**

You are going to make me cry again

 

**Ryuu**

Love you too

 

* * *

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 9:08 AM

You disgust me

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 9:08 AM

Our desks are next to each other.

We’re literally in the same room.

Why are you texting me

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 9:09 AM

Stop making gooey eyes at the new kid

Don’t sputter so loudly, the teacher is giving us the stink eye

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 9:11 AM

I’m not looking at Bakura!

And if she’s looking at us IT’S YOUR FAULT RYUUJI

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 9:13 AM

Oh so now is Bakura huh

Interesting

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 9:13 AM

He told us his name! You were _right there_

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 9:14 AM

If I hear you sigh _one more time_

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 9:23 AM

_image.jpg_

Sorry, you were saying?

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 9:25 AM

YOU DELETE THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 9:26 AM

Why? Is it because you’re making heart eyes at Seto?

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 9:26 AM

I AM NOT

 

—

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 10:39 AM

I’m sorry I got our phones taken

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 10:39 AM

Again

 

* * *

 

Bakura-kun

TODAY

4:10 PM

**Me**

Hi! It’s Ryou, from school. Since you are a week late, I thought you might like to catch up so you don’t fall behind?

I know moving schools takes a while to get used to, and even more when it’s a different country and/or culture. I could lend you my notes for the lessons we’ve had so far in class, if you’d like?

 

**Bakura-kun**

Hey!

While writing is the least I wanna do at the moment, I’d really appreciate that

 

**Me**

Hahaha, I understand the feeling. It’s only been a few exercises though, and they’re book pages mostly, but if you don’t understand something, don’t hesitate to ask me. I’d be glad to help you

 

**Bakura-kun**

Thanks for that, seriously

Can I borrow them tomorrow?

 

**Me**

Sure! We have study hall second period, and the library is also open after school and before classes begin so as long as you’re not busy, I think you can finish them if we stay after class, if you want?

 

**Bakura-kun**

That’d be great! Yeah, I can stay after school

 

**Me**

Nice!

 

**Bakura-kun**

See you tomorrow!

 

* * *

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

Can you believe there’s people who think Peter was able to stop Bucky’s fist in civil war because he heard Peter’s voice and realized he was a child???

I’M???

 

**mrbrightdice**

I JUST SAW YOUR REBLOGS

WTF

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

IKR??!!?!?!

Like. Are they blind? Are they being obnoxious on purpose? They do know Peter can canonically lift up to 75 tons, right?

RIGHT??

 

**mrbrightdice**

Peter, sweetie. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry ugly ass bitches would even say that, oh my god.

 

~

 

**RYOU**

｜I’m literally pacing my room I hate everything

**SETO**

｜Tell Ryuuji I’m taking you both out to eat. I’m warning you right now though, I’m taking my laptop and you can’t complain.

｜You can bitch about people’s denial and outfits while I get some work done

**RYOU**

｜You are the bestest friend ever I love you

｜We love youuuu looots

**SETO**

｜...shut up

｜Isono will be there in five.

**RYOU**

｜I SAID WHAT I SAID


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our boys interact more, there are cute and wholesome friendships, and the brotherly tough love shows up.

Bakura-kun

TODAY

8:20 AM

**Bakura-kun**

Hey, thanks for pairing up with me again

 

**Me**

Good morning, Bakura-kun!

No need to thank me, I told you I’m here if you need anything (*´∇｀*)

 

**Bakura-kun**

mornin’! 

So, I was thinking

 

**Me**

Oh no

 

**Bakura-kun**

Ha-ha.

(ok I did laugh a little, I’ll give you that)

but seriously

 

**Me**

Knew ittt

Okay, what’s up?

 

**Bakura-kun**

you wanna grab a bite at bworld before divin straight into hw?

 

**Me**

Oooh!

 

**Bakura-kun**

It’s ok if you don’t wanna tho

 

**Me**

Nooo I’d love to!

Besides, that’s the perfect excuse to get out of the house before my brother and my best friend decide to turn me into a third-wheel

 

**Bakura-kun**

I feel like there’s a story behind that message. You up for telling it when we see each other in a few?

 

**Me**

Sorry, Bakura-kun. You’ve gotta be a level 5 friend before unlocking my embarrassing stories ( ˘▽˘ )

 

**Bakura-kun**

Oh?

And what do I need to do to reach that level? ;)

 

**Me**

My, my. I guess a strawberry milkshake will do~

 

**Bakura-kun**

It’s settled then~

See you in two hours

 

* * *

 

Set

TODAY

1:24 PM

**Set**

Where are you?

 

**Me**

Sorry! I’ll be out in a minute

I’m helping Bakura-kun with a paper

 

**Set**

Say no more ;)

 

**Me**

Ryuuji give Seto back his phone

 

**Set**

:p

 

* * *

 

Bakura

TODAY

3:00 PM

**Me**

_image.1840_

Two bros~ chillin in a sidewalk~ one feet apart ‘cause they are gay

 

**Bakura**

LOL

Are you walking behind your brother and Kaiba?

Why are you even walking. I thought Kaiba went everywhere in his limo

 

**Me**

Why, my friend. I am indeed

Haha everyone kinda thinks that so we sometimes walk back after school to throw them off and stuff

 

**Bakura**

Ah, that explains everything

You should try shoving them in a closet

 

**Me**

Bold of you to assume I haven’t yet

 

**Bakura**

OHHH

Have you really?

 

**Me**

No hahaha but not for lack of wanting to

 

**Bakura**

>:) want some help?

 

**Me**

!!!

 

**Bakura**

I was gonna suggest calling you to talk about it

but then I realized it was gonna look suspicious on your end if they heard your part of the convo

 

**Me**

They’re flirting

They won’t even notice if I disappear haha

 

**Bakura**

Now there’s an idea

want me to pick you up?

you’re still near the school right? Those shrubs look familiar

 

**Me**

!!!

Yeah!

 

**Bakura**

I'll be there in five

 

* * *

 

 **smokeandmirrors** **sent a[post](https://humansoflatecapitalism.tumblr.com/post/176853052680)**

?!?!?!?!!??

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

That is

Slightly terryfing

 

**smokeandmirrors**

I know

 

 **spiderliliesandkatanas**  

...I kinda liked it

 

 **smokeandmirrors**  

!!!

I know

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

Bakura-kun. How do you even find these things

 

**smokeandmirrors**

A magician never reveals his secrets

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

What even

 

* * *

 

Set

TODAY

6:15 AM

**Set**

I’ll be back in two days. Keep an eye on Mokuba for me.

 

**Me**

Always

Have fun but don’t destroy anyone’s life!!

 

**Set**

As long as they’re in line, which they should, all will be fine. You worry too much.

 

**Me**

Hi pot, meet kettle

 

**Set**

Shut up

 

**Me**

Hahahaha love you too

Be careful?

 

**Set**

Of course

You too

 

* * *

 

**he’s my nuisance**

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 8:01 AM

You guys okay if I add someone else here?

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 8:03 AM

Go ahead~

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 8:05 AM

Yes!(´∀｀*)

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 8:09 AM

Sure!

 

ー＞ Brace yourselves. **Whirlwind**  just joined the server.

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 11:16 AM

Say hi to our new addition

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 11:16 AM

Your boyfriend?

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 11:18 AM

Finally. Now I don’t have to babysit two of you.

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 11:22 AM

Shut up you dorks

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 11:22 AM

Oh, Ryou, is that a blush I see?

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 11:25 AM

Oho?

 

~

 

**we’re more like lovers**

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 11:26 AM

I hate you both so much

It’s too fucking early in the morning for this

 

 **Whirlwind** Today at 11:34 AM

Hahaha

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 11:37 AM

Don’t mind them, Bakura. Ryuuji specially feeds off his own stupidity and sometimes I wonder if it’s contagious.

Luckily, his room is at the far end so I don’t have to find out any time soon

 

~

 

 **Whirlwind**  Today at 11:38 AM

Oh, I don’t know Ryou

They’re really welcoming and you, blushing?

always a treat ;)

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 11:38 AM

kgggghh 

Shut up Bakura-kun

 

~

 

**we’re more like lovers**

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 11:39 AM

Rude

Here I’m trying to hook you up with your potential soulmate and this is how you pay me?

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 11:40 AM

Lmao

Hope you choke on your macaroons

 

~

 

**he’s my nuisance**

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 7:34 AM

Hello Bakura! I’m Mokuba, Seto’s younger brother and a friend of the others in this chat

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 7:36 AM

I’m Amane~☆ Ryou’s and Ryuu’s little sister ^.^

I’m the same age as Mokuba

 

 **Bakura** Today at 7:37 AM

Nice to meet y’all. Hopefully you can give me embarrassing stories about your brother here

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 7:37 AM

>:D

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 7:38 AM

I have made a mistake

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 7:38 AM

Only one?

 

 **Harpy Queen** Today at 7:38 AM

^

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 7:38 AM

LMAO

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

8:01 AM

**Me**

༄

 

**Ryuu**

Sensei’s distracted, be careful

 

* * *

 

 **icydroplets sent a** [ **post** ](https://ruffboijuliaburnsides.tumblr.com/post/175421597522/wednesday-addams-makes-a-friend) “wednesday addams makes a friend”

I don’t know what I was expecting but this is so sweet and I can’t stop thinking about it

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

!!! Ok but imagine

That’d be ICONIC

 

**icydroplets**

IKR?!

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

INDEED

Are you gonna take a stroll later?

 

**icydroplets**

Yup. Though I’m not sure about Thursday

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

?? Why?

 

**icydroplets**

Don’t worry about it!

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

Mai...

 

**icydroplets**

FINE

Work’s been taking a toll on me, and since that’s my day off I’ll take advantage and sleep in

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

You know, I think I heard Ryuuji saying he needed someone to take care of the gift side of the game shop

 

**icydroplets**

Nooo

I’m okay, work is great. It’s just this week

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

Mhm. Whatever you say Mai

The offer’s still there if you want to, ‘kay?

 

**icydroplets**

Thanks. I’ll think about it

 

**spiderliliesandkatanas**

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are overprotective siblings, family fluff, chaotic energy, flirting, suspicious off-screen scheming, family bonding, more flirting, and this story’s happy ending.

**within these walls**

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 3:02 PM

I can’t believe you guys unleashed Protective Mokuba Mode on me

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:02 PM

It’s for your own good Amane

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 3:02 PM

This is getting ridiculous!

I can’t go out for two minutes without having him hovering around!

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 3:03 PM

HEY

I do _not_ hover

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 3:03 PM

Wow

That is such an impressive unimpressed expression Amane-chan

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:04 PM

Ikr??

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 3:05 PM

Mokuba-chan, not only do you hover, you fret

I love you, but you are such. A mother hen!!!!

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 3:05 PM

_yougotmethere.gif_

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 3:06 PM

_laughingbewd.png_

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:07 PM

What.

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 3:07 PM

Seto!!!

Thank kami you’re here

Talk some sense into them!!

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:08 PM

What’s going on?

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 3:09 PM

Ever since Lazuli Feather saved me from that akuma none of our brothers leave me alone

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 3:09 PM

I have always been with you though

We go to the same school and have eaten our food together since we were toddlers

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 3:11 PM

That is _not_ what I meant and you know it

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:13 PM

I’m sorry, Amane-chan, but this once I’m on their side.

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 3:13 PM

What

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:14 PM

If anything were to happen to Mokuba, or to you when you’re under my care, and I was capable of doing something to prevent it but didn’t…

All I’m saying is, I understand why they’re doing it.

 

—

 

**within these walls**

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 5:33 PM

We’re sorry you feel trapped

We promise we’re going to do better, okay?

What if we compromise on you using Seto’s panic alert, and calling any of us if anything happens, and we’ll tune down the fussing

 

 **Sunshine** Today 5:38 PM

Okay. Okay, yeah, that sounds better

I understand why you’re doing it. Love you guys

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 5:38 PM

We love you too Mane

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 5:38 PM

Yes

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 5:38 PM

<3

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 5:38 PM

<3

 

* * *

 

**social activities**

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 9:25 PM

Are you guys going to the protest tomorrow?

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 9:29 PM

I’m not sure if I can make it after tutoring, but I’ll try to!

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 9:32 PM

Yesss

 

 **Kinda Nice Lars** Today at 9:35 PM

What protest?

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 9:35 PM

The one against police brutality (｀òωó´)

 

 **Kinda Nice Lars** Today at 9:36 PM

Ohhhh >:) mind if I drop in?

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 9:37 PM

Yessss Bakura!

Ryou tell him where the game shop is

Isono and I will pick you up after piano

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 9:37 PM

M-hm!!

What about you, Set?

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 9:40 PM

Absolutely not. But I’ll come bail you out if you guys get arrested.

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 9:41 PM

Seto!

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 9:41 PM

Seto!

OHHH lol

Amane-chan, are you going?

 

 **Sunshine** Today at 9:43 PM

Haha

I think so! First I’ve got some places to be with Miko-chan, but yeah I think we’ll meet you guys there

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 9:46 PM

Nice

See you tomorrow

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 9:50 PM

Night!

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 9:51 PM

G’night everyone.

Mokuba, you better be asleep when I get home or I’m taking your phone away

 

 **Boss Baby** Today at 9:52 PM

Yes mom

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 9:55 PM

_laughingbewd.png_

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

5:16 PM

**Me**

I CRAVE

 

**Ryuu**

The sweet release of death

 

**Me**

That indeed

 

**Ryuu**

lololol

Weren’t you supposed to be at the mall today?

 

**Me**

I AM

 

**Ryuu**

Mai stood you up?

 

**Me**

No, Mai is here w me

We’re at that store I really like

 

**Ryuu**

The occultic?

 

**Me**

NO, THE OTHER ONE

 

**Ryuu**

Lingerie??

 

**Me**

YES

 

**Ryuu**

WHY ARE WE SCREAMING

 

 

**Me**

BAKURA IS AT THE MALL TOO

 

**Ryuu**

OMFG

DID HE SEE YOU

 

**Me**

EXACTLY

 

**Ryuu**

I’M OMW

YOU JERKS

BETTER NOT HAVE EATEN

WITHOUT ME

 

**Me**

WE’LL WAIT

 

—

 

5:39 PM

**Ryuu**

Miss Keisha?

MISS KEISHA??

oh my god she fucking dead

 

* * *

 

**we’re more like lovers**

 

**120+ new messages since 9:02 PM**

**walk walk fashion baby** Today at 12:22 PM

I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 12:23 PM

How can you possibly be this stupid

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 12:23 PM

Hey! Just so you know, I take offense for that.

At least I remembered on time

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 12:26 PM

Yeah, and how was that going to help if he had seen it before it was gone?

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 12:27 PM

It’s not like you’d noticed either!

_angrybewd.png_

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 12:27 PM

I am confusion

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 12:28 PM

Nothing!

 

* * *

 

Ryuu

TODAY

2:42 PM

**Ryuu**

HAHAHAHAHA

 

**Me**

OH MY GOD

 

**Ryuu**

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR BOYFRIEND JUST ASKED SETO THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE

 

**Me**

YOU THINK I DO???

Seto’s reaction is everything oh my god

 

**Ryuu**

“There’s something weird going on with your face.”

 

**Me**

“You’re smiling. I didn’t know you could do that.”

 

**Ryuu**

My middle huuurts

Oh my god I want to laugh really bad

 

**Me**

BELIEVE ME, I’M IN THE SAME BOAT HAHA

 

**Ryuu**

Look at Seto’s face HAHAHAH

If he didn’t hate Bakura already he does now

 

**Me**

I can’t breathe. I need some water hahaha

Let’s get something to drink?

 

**Ryuu**

And leave them there???

Hell yesss

You are vicious. I love you

 

* * *

 

TODAY

**TOUZOKU**

☆ _opened_

**RYOU**

**｜** Uhhh yeah, I sure hope it does

**TOUZOKU**

｜Where have you been all my life

**RYOU**

｜In a totally different continent

**TOUZOKU**

｜Of course you were, smartass

☆ _opened_

**RYOU**

｜I love that fox effect it looks so cute

**TOUZOKU**

☆ _opened_

**RYOU**

｜YOU H

｜AVE A MARVEL COLLECTION

**TOUZOKU**

｜YEAH

｜I’VE BEEN MEANING TO TELL YOU THAT FOR A WHILE NOW

**RYOU**

｜WHY HAVEN’T YOU ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**TOUZOKU**

｜I DIDN’T KNOW HOW

**RYOU**

｜BLASPHEMY

｜I demand permission to see it

**TOUZOKU**

｜Normally I like to be taken out on a date first before that but I can make an exception

**RYOU**

｜OMFG HAHAHAHA

｜send me your location you dork

**TOUZOKU**

｜So bossy ughhh fine

 

* * *

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:02 PM

I wish my reign had lasted longer, but I’m happy with the choices I made and the beings I killed

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:04 PM

We are never playing paintball with Bakura and his friends ever again

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:07 PM

YOU’RE JEALOUS!!!

Omg. I never thought I’ll live to see the day

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:07 PM

WHAT

NO I’M NOT

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:07 PM

YES YOU ARE

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:08 PM

I’M NOT

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:08 PM

ARE TOO

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:08 PM

NO????

I JUST MEANT THAT YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE WHEN YOU WIN

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:09 PM

Yes, because you were totally _not_ thinking about that Ishtar dude easy bantering with Bakura when they dueled

 

 **Cherry Wine** Today at 5:10 PM

As a matter of fact I wasn’t

 

 **Mr. Brightside** Today at 5:10 PM

Suuure

 

* * *

 

Kaasan

TODAY

4:15 PM

 

**Kaasan**

Can you drop by Seto’s to let him know tonight is movie night?

 

**Me**

Sure mom

 

**Kaasan**

Thanks sweetie

 

**Me**

♡

 

**Kaasan**

Make sure to invite your boyfriend

 

**Me**

My WHAT

 

**Kaasan**

Bakura-kun, honey

 

**Me**

???

He’s not my boyfriend!

 

**Kaasan**

Hm. With that smile whenever you look down at your phone lately?

Could have fooled me.

 

**Me**

Moooom

 

**Kaasan**

Invite his sister too

 

**Me**

You know her?

 

**Kaasan**

Tall and thin, has a soft smile?

Nurse at the hospital and the only other person besides her brother and us with white or silver hair in this whole city?

 

**Me**

Hahah

Yes, that’s Kisara

 

**Kaasan**

Really nice girl

She’s always helping around the hospital even though her wing is on the third floor.

Invite them

 

**Me**

Fiiine

 

**Kaasan**

See you in a bit honey

 

—

 

Mr. Starlord

TODAY

4:35 PM

**Me**

Hey, you wanna come over to watch movies?

 

**Mr. Starlord**

You and I?

 

**Me**

Yep. And my family

Bring Kisara too

 

**Mr. Starlord**

Ah, so the cat’s out the bag

 

**Me**

Oh no, I’ve been found out

 

**Mr. Starlord**

Y’know, I’m having second thoughts about this so called “friendship.” I’m pretty sure u only hang out with me so u can have my sister’s pasties

 

**Me**

What can I say Bakura? Your sister’s charming baking can bring anyone to their knees and I’m but a mere mortal

 

**Mr. Starlord**

You’re a nerd. That’s what you are

 

**Me**

Hey!

 

 **Mr. Starlord**  

Hahaha

I’m gonna be a little busy today but I’ll tell Kis. I’m sure she’ll love to hang out with u guys

She never shuts up about ur mom and how amazing she is

 

**Me**

Oh

Okay, no prob!

Great! We’d love to have her!!

Be careful out there. It’s getting late

 

**Mr. Starlord**

Don’t worry, I will ;)

 

* * *

 

**we’re more like lovers**

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:43 AM

CLIMATE CHANGE IS PERPETUATED BY LIZARD PEOPLE TO MAKE THE WORLD MORE HABITABLE TO THEIR SPECIES

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at at 3:46 AM

How dare you call Seto out like this

 

 **He Has A Heart** Today at 3:50 AM

Fuck you

 

 **walk walk fashion baby** Today at 3:50 AM

@Kinda Nice Lars

 

 **Spidey, Sweetums** Today at 3:50 AM

Oh my god Ryuu

 

* * *

 

Touzoku <3

TODAY

3:49 AM

**Me**

You ever wonder what your soulmate is doing?

 

**Touzoku <3**

What are you doing?

 

**Me**

Σ（・□・；）!!!!

 

**Touzoku <3**

See you at school ;)

 

**Me**

!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

Kura ♡

TODAY

4:33 PM

**Me**

We need to talk

 

**Kura ♡**

What’s wrong

 

**Me**

Can we get Chinese food

 

**Kura ♡**

That’s what you want to talk about

 

**Me**

Yeah

 

**Kura ♡**

For the art project?

 

**Me**

Yeah (*´∇｀*)

 

**Kura ♡**

Sure!

 

**Me**

:) <3

 

**Kura ♡**

<33

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank anyone who gave this chat fic a chance. Seriously, youre amazing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! ♡

**Author's Note:**

>  **User/Nicknames**  
>  **Ryou**  
>  Discord: Cherry Wine  
> Discord Server: Spidey, Sweetums  
> Tumblr: spiderliliesandkatanas  
>  **Otogi**  
>  Discord: Mr. Brightside  
> Server: walk walk fashion baby  
> Tumblr: mrbrightdice  
>  **Seto**  
>  Server: He Has A Heart (guess why?)  
>  **Bakura**  
>  Tumblr: smokeandmirrors  
> Discord: Whirlwind  
> Server: Kinda Nice Lars  
>  **Mai**  
>  Discord: Atlas  
> Server: Harpy Queen  
> Tumblr: icydroplets  
>  **Amane**  
>  Discord: ☆ Amane ☆  
> Server: Sunshine  
>  **Mokuba**  
>  Server: Boss Baby
> 
> **Saved in Ryou’s phone  
> **  
>  **Ryuu** : Ryuuji  
>  **Set** : Seto  
>  **Kaasan** : Ryou’s Mom  
>  **Maman** : Otogi’s Mom
> 
> **Bakura** has lots. Ryou constantly changes it as they get closer. The ones I’ve been showing you guys are but a minuscule part, since this is just a part of Ryou’s life.
> 
> **BONUS (their SC Usernames):  
> **  
>  Ryou: almostspideysense (lol yeah that was intended)  
>  **Otogi:** dicingqueen (he’s obsessed with subtle puns, as you might have guessed)  
>  **Seto:** cyberhusbands (yep. Believe it or not, he’s a shipper too.)  
>  **Bakura:** whirlwindrage  
>  **Mai** : elegantegotist
> 
> **Discord Channels [Server Name: Shenanigans**  
>  **we’re more like lovers:** private channel for the teenagers in the family server. Ryou chose the name  
>  **he’s my nuisance:** general chatroom  
> (and yes, Spideypool themed as all his choices.)  
>  **within these walls:** family only.  
>  **social activities:** as the tin says.


End file.
